


Chapter 1: Brink of War

by Sheeksn



Series: Renock: Gallifray Lost [1]
Category: Daleks - Fandom, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Time travel - Fandom, timelords - Fandom
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Friendship, Invasions, Multi, Rose - Freeform, Spinoff, TARDIS - Freeform, War, doctor who - Freeform, drwho - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, fan fiction, kierig - Freeform, renock - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform, time slap, timelords, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeksn/pseuds/Sheeksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one always thinks that war is upon them? Do they sit and waste their time? Or are they safe from being destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1: Brink of War

One billion years the Timelords watched over the universe, promising never to intrude, only to watch time and space pass them by. In this life of rules and balance, a strong race was formed against peace. The Daleks were the racist, most hateful, part creature and mostly machine race that hated anything and everything not Dalek. They believed that they were superior, with the only emotion driving them being hate; beginning a war against peace: The Last Great Time War.  
It was like most days on Gallifray: breathtaking, but calm. The grass the brightest red and the sky a beautiful orange, and mountains surrounding the city of Acadia. The two suns bouncing rays of light off of trees with silver leafs lighting up the architectural buildings of the city. The air was soft on the skin, and a deep breath was always exhilarating. At the skyline Sky Trenches can be seen; which give a strong and forceful push to anything that approached it, surrounded the city like a bubble of protection from invasions. The sounds of people and crafts taking off that usually fill the air was paused as the Timelords have feared an invasion from the Daleks for years. The threat had been raised to red (the highest level) and no one dared leave their house, even with the protection of the sky trenches.  
Small groups of Gallifreyan soldiers were posted in multiple areas around Acadia to keep a continuous eye on the sky trenches above them. Nothing could pass through unseen or their whole beautiful world would be in danger. Always armed for the worst they sit and look up with hope; it’s the only thing that keeps them going hour after hour, day after day. They knew the trenches were not strong enough to hold back an army of Daleks, but they really help with the small groups. The last attack was 7 months ago when a group of three Daleks approached the trench which knocked them back and allowed the Timelords to fire upon them. If one Dalek had broken threw the trenches, it would have caused mass casualties and damage to the city; but the sky trenches had saved them.  
The rooftop of the Gallifrayan capital was the most heavily armed with the highest trained men that mounted massive weapons pointed up at the sky trenches. The rooftop contained a group of 25 men at all times with rotating shifts. The heat was stifling and the tension had been constantly high on the rooftop until about 7 months after the last attack. The men were starting to believe that the Daleks were scared or changed their minds; of course there were still a rare few who still worried about what the Daleks were doing. Who knew which of them was right? All they really knew was that if they left Gallifray the Daleks would probably gun them down on sight.  
"Renock!" shouted the commanding officer.  
A tall, skinny, young man flipping through maps and pages of papers stood up quickly with his hand on his helmet to stop it from bouncing off his head and rushed to answer his superior’s call.  
"Yes sir?" He answered with respect.  
"I need you to take your Tardis and run the latest news to the prime minister. Inform him there has been no movement in the air and we are ready for the next shift change" he said as he glanced up at the trenches. "And take Kierig with you as well" the officer added.  
"Yes sir," he saluted before running off.  
Renock at only 98 years of age he was still young for Gallifrayans, yet his intelligence was mind blowing. His eye were often the first thing noticed about him, with a brown so light they were almost orange. His small stature made him dream of being a hero and hoped that his brilliance made it possible. With years of high war threat, joining the guard was mandatory. The training made him strong and showed him everything he needed to know about weapons, ships, even time travel. Even though times were hard and training was constant Renock tried to keep a sense of humor to keep everyone cheerful, but some people just thought his humor was dry.  
Renock approached one of the greatest possessions of a timelord with a slow, admiring walk. He had flown a Tardis (time and relative dimension in space) a million times but could never get over the beauty of the machine. ‘The perfect Starcraft’ was his special name for the stunning machine, and this one was all his. It could go anywhere, anytime and still be completely safe behind the doors. As always this much power came many rules and sometimes brutal punishments. The Tardis looked like a silver bullet with a door on the front of it, but usually adapted when he landed to fit the scene of the time he landed it so it that it would go unnoticed by anyone but a Timelord.  
He opened the door and stepped inside, removing his helmet and placing it on a hook by the door. The inside of the Tardis was massive in size compared to how small it looked on the outside, a Gallifrayan specialty ‘bigger on the inside’ they often described it. A huge center console in the middle of the room made of glass glowing blue lead up to the ceiling make it light up the entire room with a deep glow. There was a walkway leading to the console and a short set of stairs leading down to what looked like a storage area with chests and cupboards placed in a circle around even more blue glowing glass. Renock placed his hand on one of the rails lining the walkway with adoration and started to walk to the console. Renock flipped a few switches and twisted a few knobs as Kierig blasted through the door.  
" Woo! Another hot day of picking out shapes of clouds " He jokingly complained as he took off his uniform jacket that was heavy and hard to stand in the heat.  
"Would you rather be surprised by a Dalek?" Renock responded.  
" Nooo!" Kierig replied with a small pause. "But do you think their still coming? I mean, it's been awhile since the last attack and we have just been waiting- sitting and waiting aimlessly. What are they planning?"  
"Whatever their planning we're pretty safe in the trenches. We can wipe them out before they can even get to close." Renock answered as he began to prep for take off.  
"Come on Renock. You know that's not true." Kierig muttered.  
"Close the door you animal! You will let in a hell of a draft when we materialize."  
Renock jokingly ordered Kierig as he started to spin a wheel that took all of his strength to move. Kierig opened his arms with disbelief, knowing there was a button Renock was standing over that could close the doors easily. "I'll close your door all right." he said throwing his arms to his sides and walking down the walkway to the doors.  
Renock looked up,smiled and continued to his work which was more switch flipping and knob pulling. "I'll shut your door right up your…"  
BAM!  
A thunderous explosion rattled the outside of the Tardis which shook the floors sending Renock flying on top of the console. Kierig fell and caught himself on the edge of the doorway that was still open. As he looked up he noticed a Dalek firearm was fixed onto him. The time war had started.


End file.
